I'd Pick A Fool Any Day
by AmylovesDanny
Summary: Lindsay and she immediately knew the truth, somehow she always knew. Of course, she just needed an apology, or for him to admit he was having an affair but he still loves her" Eventual DL Inspired by "Fools Like Me" By Vanessa Carlton


I'd Pick A Fool Any Day

Lindsay Monroe could boast her knowledge on many subjects, but never would she admit to knowing anything about the behaviour of the male species. Her mother had been the same, she had taught Lindsay many lessons, but the most important two being: Stick to what you know, and the other: Cracks don't count.

Take Danny, he chased her for almost an entire year, and then recently, he had cheated on her with a woman he barely knew. Needless to say, she had been angry with him, even wanted to push him from the Empire State at one point, but now she just missed him. Someone flying out to Montana just to support her was not someone who she could easily forget. He had been there when she needed him most; in fact, he had just been there for her all the time. Not having any friends in New York when she moved there – had taken a toll on her, but as soon as she found Danny, she knew it was going to be a start of something truly amazing.

Considering her mother's lesson, she concluded that what she had with Danny was not broken, just cracked. Being a trained CSI – and good at it – she didn't need him to admit to her that he was having an affair with Rikki. Distant looks, going out to dinner at romantic restaurants, not being able to answer his phone in the night; they all added up to Lindsay and she immediately knew the truth, somehow she always knew. Of course, she just needed an apology, or for him to admit he was having an affair but he still loves her. Even telling her that things would be all right for them would have sufficed, but taking her for a mug didn't help.

When Danny called Lindsay to their office, just as she was about to leave, she knew straight away that she was not in for a great talk. Part of her hoped that he would just come out and tell her about the affair, but another part wanted him to ask her out for dinner and she could pretend that nothing has ever happened.

"Linds, I've been a fool" he started, when she sat down in her chair.

Danny avoided her gaze, looking slightly behind her. Her eyes, on the other hand, were trained on the floor. Neither party was courageous even look the other in the eye.

"For the past week and a half, I've-"

Lindsay's eyes rose slowly, and she interrupted him, "Danny, I know"

Tears began to slowly form in her eyes, but she held herself together.

"You know?"

"Of course I know, I've known for the past few days Danny"

"I am so sorry Lindsay. I just needed someone to take the pain away. I've been the biggest fool ever, and looking back on it now I completely regret it. I understand if you want to leave me right here"

Lindsay took a breath, sounding like she was about to say something, but didn't. A lonely tear fell though.

"I'd do anything to make this up to you. I hate seeing you upset, and I cannot bear knowing that I am the cause of your pain"

"I can't do this right now Danny" she whispered breathlessly, and retreated from the room, not looking back.

Danny was left alone in their office. Nobody was around for him to talk to now. Lindsay and him had been working overtime, not even Mac was there. Times like these, Danny needed to keep busy. Never before was he one to let out many emotions, and he knew that it was not only his heart on the line but also Lindsay's. Breaking her heart was the last thing he intended to do, but he didn't want to hurt Rikki either. Losing her son was enough grief for her right now, and they both knew they were taking advantage of the other, but neither one of them stopped to think how Lindsay may feel. Danny would end up losing someone if he didn't do the right thing soon, and knowing his track record, of course he was going to do the wrong thing.

Danny's train of thought stopped there. Before his very eyes was the person who could help him get through his problems. Of course, she was all in his mind because DJ Pratt had taken her away a year and a half ago.

"Aiden?" He asked, staring right through the doorway at this figure looking back at him.

"Danny" she replied, her accent still thick as ever, "You've really screwed up this time. Both your women are sat at home right now, crying because of you"

"What should I do"

"You know what to do. Look in your heart, who's there"

Danny looked down at the floor, knowing what Aiden said was right. Upon looking back, she was gone. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine her back again, but his mind was filled with thoughts of Lindsay Monroe. He kept on seeing the various dates they had been on, those dates soon changed to the laughs they had at work. He opened the too draw of his desk; the spray on latex was still in there from that one case. The pair had joked that they would one day put it to use, but never actually did.

HE pulled out a pen and a piece of paper, writing 'Reasons why I love Lindsay Monroe on the top of the paper. His mind was overflowing with reasons, and in five minutes he had already come up with over 40 reasons. When he got to 100, he stopped, and flipped over onto another sheet of paper. 'Reasons why I should be with Rikki Sandoval' found its way to the top of this sheet, but only one reason followed. After 10 minutes, he still only had that single reason why he should stay with Rikki.

Danny complied with what Aiden suggested, he looked into his heart, and once again he saw Lindsay. Before he even had time to think about what he was doing, he was on the phone to Lindsay.

"Don't hang up" he began, not even letting her say hello "Right now, I'm sure you think you deserve better than this fool, but please, give me a second chance"

Danny spun slightly in his chair, and the reflection in the glass showed Lindsay standing behind him. He stood up, taking one step towards her, and she reciprocated the action. After a second of just looking at eachother, they met in a tight hug. Their hug soon turned into a kiss.

As they broke the kiss, Lindsay whispered something, softly.

"I'd pick a fool any day"


End file.
